St Greg's The Initiation
by girlmoustakis
Summary: This is how Father John Walker got St. Greg's. No one likes him and he has to show his stuff. Reviews are welcome in the Father Walker series


**ST. GREG'S - THE INITIATION**

FATHER WALKER 

BY

HENRIETTE MOUSTAKIS

TEASER

FADE IN:

INT. FATHER WALKER'S SEMINARY DORM ROOM. MORNING

It is a small room with two beds. One bed has a suitcase on it. The newly ordained FATHER JOHN WALKER is packing. FATHER LEONARD MILLER knocks and enters.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

May I come in?

Father Walker turns and smiles.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Of course.

Father Miller walks in.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Getting ready?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Where's Rikki?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

He left for Seattle this morning. I'm going later. I saw you at the graduation. Thanks for coming.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I looked for your parents. Were they there?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

No. They still disagree with my decision. I've given up on them.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I wouldn't give up yet. They'll come around.

Father Walker looks at the other empty bed.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'm gonna miss Rikki. We were a good pair. I would love his guitar work. He was a regular Segovia.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

The seminary will miss their band. Still, you'll see him in Seattle.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'll be too busy. I've been given a church. I'm head honcho. Rikki stayed independent.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

So, what's your assignment?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(smiling)

St. Greg's in Upper Seattle.

Father Miller frowns and Father Walker notices.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Did I say something wrong?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Do you know anything about Greg's?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

No, should I?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I don't know how to say this, but to say it. St. Greg's is the bottom of the barrel. The last priest left because of illness. The stress almost killed him. And he was around my age.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What's wrong with Greg's?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

The church, nothing. But the neighborhood is a different story. It's a high-crime area. And there's something else you should know.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'm afraid to ask.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

You will stick out like a sore thumb. Our uniforms match the parishioners.

Father Walker sits on the bed by his suitcase.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Just my luck. I have my work cut out for me.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

You're not angry?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'm not a stranger to crime. I lived on the streets. Remember?

(gets up)

I saw it everyday. That's probably why I got it.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Don't fool yourself. You got it because no one else wanted it. Don't get me wrong. The people are good people. It's their area.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And that's why I'll do my best. They deserve a leader.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I wish you luck. You were a good student. I'm sure you'll use it well.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And I'll keep my sermons in the 20th century.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Just make sure you give the Big Guy the respect he deserves.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You called God the Big Guy? I have worn off.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

You're a hard act to follow.

(walks over)

Welcome to the club.

Father Miller shakes his hand.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Thank you, Leonard.

Father Walker hugs him.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Keep in touch.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Try and stop me. Come on. I'll walk you to your car. If you can call it that. Where did you get that beater?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It's all I could afford. Besides, if the area is so bad, no one will steal it.

Father Walker closes his bag, grabs his sax and walks over to Father Miller.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Let's go. The rest of my life waits for me.

The two men exit.

FADE OUT:

END OF TEASER

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. FATHER BERNARD'S OFFICE. MORNING.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD sits at his desk. He is Walker's immediate supervisor for the district. Father Walker walks in and Father Bernard looks up.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Are you Father Bernard?

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

Yes. Father John Walker?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes.

Father Bernard motions to chair. Father Walker sits down.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

How was your trip?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Long. I drove all the way.

Father Walker looks at the nameplate on his desk and smiles.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

My name is Father Arnold Bernard.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Fab? That's your initials.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

I don't think that's funny.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Sorry.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

Well, welcome to Seattle.

(pulls out folder)

Let's start by examining your school record.

(opens file)

I see you had high grades.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'm a sponge. My roommate and I were always competing.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

Riccardo was your roommate. He was here yesterday. He's a fine man with a revolutionary idea. He asked to be a traveling priest.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Rikki hates being tied down.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

That's why I'm keeping him in this office. I'll be giving him his assignments. As for you,

(closes folder)

You will have a house. St. Greg's will be happy to get you. Do you know anything about the parish?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I know it's the bottom of the barrel. I've been warned. No one else wanted it.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

You're correct. Greg's is a good church. The people are decent. It's the area. After WWII it changed for the worse.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I've also been warned I won't match. Couldn't you find a priest who would?

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

Not in your current class. Greg's needs someone now. They've been with a priest for too long.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You sent me there on purpose. You expect me to fail.

Father Walker leans forward.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I don't expect to. I will give St. Greg's everything I can.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

You're not afraid?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Only of failure. And I WILL not fail.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

I'm impressed. I made the right choice.

Father Walker sits back.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

I'll go on with the specifics. You won't be working alone. There is a live-in secretary.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I've had that position before. I worked for Father Miller.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

She's a local and calls herself Mama.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Mama who?

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

Just Mama. She's quite a character.

(gives him paper)

Here's the address and directions.

(stands)

She's waiting for you. I called her about this before you came.

Father Bernard extends his hand.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

Welcome to Seattle. I hope you like rain. We are the wettest city in the country. It's not sunny San Diego.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(takes hand)

A little rain never scared me. It's God's way of purifying the earth.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

We'll see about that. Good-day, Father Walker.

Father Walker stands and walks out. Father Bernard sits back down.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

We'll see how long YOU last?

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. ST. GREG'S RECTORY. MORNING. LATER

An elderly Afro-American woman sits reading. She is MAMA. Her real name is LYDIA LANE, the famous singer from Father Walker's past. She has aged too much to recognize immediately. Father Walker walks in wearing rainwear. He is dripping. Mama looks up and rises.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

May I help you?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'm looking for Mama?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

That's me.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(opens up coat revealing uniform)

I'm Father John Walker, your new priest.

She looks at the uniform and then his face and is not pleased.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You're the replacement?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Don't look so happy?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Before we go any further, let's get a few things straight. Just because we will live under the same roof, it doesn't mean I will be your domestic slave. Household chores are SHARED. That includes cooking, cleaning and beds. Each will responsible for their own room. As for my duties, I am ONLY your secretary. After hours, I have my OWN private life, as do you. Do I make myself clear?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Perfectly. Now that we've finished discussing ROOTS, could you tell me where my room is? I'm wetting the carpet.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Down the hall to your left.

He starts to walk over and turns back.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

After I drop my things, I want a tour of the church, the area and anyone important I should know. Do I make MYSELF clear?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Perfectly.

Father Walker goes into his room as she picks up the phone and dials.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Detective Taylor, please...Lionel, we have a big problem. I've just met the new priest. He's white as snow. He won't last a week.

She hears him come back and hangs up. He is holding two Lydia Lane albums and points to the turntable.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Does that still work?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Last time I checked.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(walking over)

Good. I can't find these on CD.

He puts the records down by the turntable and again leaves. She goes over to check them out. They are of her.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

(putting them down)

Now I know I have a problem.

He comes back with his coat on.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'm ready for the guided tour. Let's go.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. POLICE DEPARTMENT. MORNING. -- LATER

Father Walker and Mama walk into the lobby and approach the desk.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Why are we here?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

This will be your second home. It's time you met your counter part. He's my grandson.

She walks them to a door that reads Det. Taylor and they enter.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Your grandson is a cop?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

He's more than that.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR runs in holding a donut in his mouth. He turns, stops and swallows hard, almost choking. He knows Father Walker and it was not a pleasant experience.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Walker?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Sarge?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You two know each other?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

We were in the same platoon in Nam.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

I was his sergeant.

(looks at Father Walker)

What's with the monkey suit?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It's my uniform.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Father Walker is our new priest.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

(walking in)

Boy! Have you got the wrong guy? Last time I saw him he was getting laid and drunk, in that order.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Should you be saying that in front of your grandmother?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

She should know what type of man got her church. I'd watch out for him, Grandma. He is NOT what he seems.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

That man is dead. I've changed.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Don't tell me you found God? What a joke? I hear it from every con that comes here.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I have found him. And it's not a joke.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Well, someone played a trick on you.

(to Mama)

Grandma, you gave him one week. I give him three days before he runs away with his WHITE tail between his legs.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I never expected a racial problem. It's because I'm white. That's why you two hate me.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

No, it's because you're you. You refused to fight in Nam and you'll refuse here. You're too full of the milk of human kindness.

(points to door)

Well, this neighborhood isn't. It LOVES to destroy anything and everything that's good. Even I have a hard time controlling it. You don't believe me, check out the statistics. I'd be GLAD to show you.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You won't have to. I already know. That's all I heard since I got this assignment.

Det. Taylor walks up to him and points.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Walker, I give you three days and you'll be running or in the morgue cart. You won't last out there before some pimp or gangbanger takes a shot at you.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I've changed, Sarge. Or should I say, Det. Taylor? I will survive. And it was you and Charlie who taught me.

(to Mama)

I'll be by the car.

(to Det. Taylor)

And by the way, the name is now FATHER Walker.

He storms out. Det. Lionel turns to Mama.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Was that necessary?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

I'm trying to save his life. He refused to carry a gun and when it came time to use one, he froze and an innocent boy died. We have history and it isn't good. I guarantee you, you'll be saying mass for him AFTER some local sees him.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

EXT. CAR ON STREET. MORNING. -- CONTINUOUS

Father Walker is leaning on Mama's car when she comes to him.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Why aren't you inside?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It's your car and you have the key. Mine is at the church.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

That excuse for a beater?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It's all I could afford. Don't knock it. I keep it running. So, you're his famous grandmother? You're all we heard about. He used to say fear of you kept him legal. You scared him more than Charlie.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I love my grandson. I only did what was best.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And that's why he is where he is and not in jail. You did a good job. Let's continue with the tour. What's next? I hope this time I won't be verbally attacked.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Hopefully not.

She opens the car door.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. FAMILY SHELTER. MORNING. -- LATER

They enter. There are people everywhere, mostly women and children.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

This is our local family shelter. It's run by Catholic Charities. This will be your third home.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And what's my fourth?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

The graveyard. We bury a lot here. This area is very hard. The ones that make it here are very luck. Mary runs this place with an iron fist.

A young beautiful white woman in her mid-twenties enters the hall. She is MARY ROSSI.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

That's her now. Oh, Mary?

Mary turns and smiles.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

That's an iron fist?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Don't let her appearance fool you? She's a tough cookie.

Mary approaches them.

MARY ROSSI

Mama, what's brings you here?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

This is our new priest, Father John Walker. I'm giving him the tour.

(to Father Walker)

Father, this is our local angel-in-disguise, Miss Mary Rossi.

They shake hands.

MARY ROSSI

It's a pleasure to meet you, Father. We were wondering when we would get our replacement.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(letting go)

It's a pleasure to meet you.

MARY ROSSI

You look very young.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'm just out of seminary.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Now I know we're in trouble. You're a virgin.

MARY ROSSI

Mama! Be polite. This man has come to help.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Don't mind her. I've gotten that response from everyone. Nobody wants me here, including her grandson. He gave me the third degree.

MARY ROSSI

Lionel, he's a pussycat. Don't let his act fool you. He has to be hard to survive.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And how did you make it past your initiation?

MARY ROSSI

Lionel and Mama gave me ALL the support I needed. They were VERY helpful.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Not to me.

MARY ROSSI

I assure you I won't bite. Would you like a tour of the property?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes, please. Before that, could I use your facilities?

MARY ROSSI

It's down the hall. You can't miss it.

He walks away.

MARY ROSSI

That's planned if I ever saw it. Now, what's your problem Lydia?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

He is. Just look at him.

MARY ROSSI

Cause he's white. Lydia, I never took you for a racist.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Cause he's a baby. You saw what happened to Father Willard. That man aged over night. It's not a surprise he had a breakdown. And that's not all. He knows about me.

MARY ROSSI

How so?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

He came with two of my albums. Mary, I like being hidden. The last thing I need is idol worship.

MARY ROSSI

The way you're treating him, I don't think you'll have to worry.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I still don't want him to know the truth.

MARY ROSSI

I think he'll figure it out for himself.

Father Walker comes back.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'm ready.

MARY ROSSI

Then let's go, Father.

He turns his back to start. Mary turns to Mama and shakes her head.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

INT. ST. GREG'S RECTORY OFFICE. MORNING. -- LATER

Father Walker is starting to settle down. He is playing a Lane album when Mama enters.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Sister Angela is here to see you.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And what does she do?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

She's the school principal.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I don't have jurisdiction over the school, only the church.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You still have to sign important papers. I'll send her in.

A middle-aged white nun enters the room. She is SISTER ANGELA. She is dippy but seems very sweet. She holds a sheet of paper and approaches them.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Sister, this is Father John Walker.

They shake hands.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It's a pleasure to meet you.

(to Mama)

Does she bite?

SISTER ANGELA

Excuse me?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

No. Sister runs our high school. The grade school closed a few years ago. We used to be a wealthy area before the war. You can see by the church.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It's very beautiful.

SISTER ANGELA

The roof leaks every time it rains.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

We have to use buckets. I'll show you where they are. That will be our job.

SISTER ANGELA

I have a list.

She gives it to him.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What's this?

SISTER ANGELA

It's what's wrong with the school building. Everything needs repair. I suggest you check out the last one.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Boiler?

SISTER ANGELA

It's on its last leg. Father Willard was the only one who kept it running. He was very good with machinery.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Get a new one.

SISTER ANGELA

No money. Bernard's office won't pay for it.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

We are the last on his list. Everything we have, WE paid for.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(puts list in pocket)

This is becoming a nightmare. Doesn't anyone give a damn about you?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Not since the last time we looked. It was months before we got you.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(walks away)

And you don't want me.

(to Sister Angela)

Thank you, Sister. I'll see what I can do. I'll have a talk with Bernard. You'll get your boiler. By the way, how DO you fix it?

SISTER ANGELA

I can show you. I don't have the strength to do it. That's why Father did it. He was a man. Will that be all?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I want to meet your teachers and tour the school. I may not have jurisdiction but I at least want to know where everything is. I'll be by in a few minutes.

Sister Angela and Mama leave as Father Walker picks up the phone and dials.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Father Bernard's office please?...Oh, hi Rikki...Not good. This church is a nightmare. You made the right choice. Is Bernard in?...Father Bernard, just the man I wanted to talk too. It's Father Walker. I have some problems to discuss with you...I have just been handed a list of necessary repairs to the church and school. They look very important. I was wondering when we would get the funding to fix them?

Mama walks back in and waits.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What do you mean we can't? I have a church with a leaky roof and a boiler that's from the dark ages. Both are health hazards. Do we need to wait till the roof caves in and the school blows up for you to take action?...I can't raise that kind of money. Bake sales and bingo just won't cut it. We need real money...I suppose your other parishes don't have this problem? Is that because they're in better areas?...I will take that tone. These are still your people. They deserve what the others get. We need money...But, Father? Father? He hung up.

Father Walker slams the phone.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Good damn mother--

(sees Mama)

Sorry, Mama.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Welcome to St. Greg's. Sister is waiting for you. She's assembled the teachers.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'll be right there. No wonder your last priest left.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

INT. SCHOOL GYM. MORNING. -- CONTINUOUS

A group of nuns and a few lay teachers stand waiting. Most look like they've been through WWIII. The nuns, except for one are old and frumpy. Father Walker and Mama enter and approach the group. Father Walker views the crowd and feigns a smile.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Hello everyone. My name is Father John Walker. I'm your new priest. I won't lie to you. This is my first assignment. But don't let my inexperience fool you. I have taken all the administration classes to run both the school and church. I did well in them.

SISTER ANGELA

Life does not come for books alone.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I know that. I assure you, I will do my best.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

(under her breath)

Or die trying.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

That will be all, Mama. Now can me begin introductions.

SISTER ANGELA

Of course.

He gathers the crowd and introductions are made. Then, he gets to the last nun. She is SISTER ANNE. Sister is a young beautiful Afro-American woman in her twenties. Father Walker is smitten with her.

SISTER ANGELA

This is Sister Anne. She teaches history.

They shake hands.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Hello, Sister Anne. Excuse me for saying this but you seem out of place.

SISTER ANNE

As do you?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I don't mean to stare but you're so beautiful.

SISTER ANGELA

Sister was Miss Washington in the Miss America pageant.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I can see why?

SISTER ANGELA

She made the finals.

SISTER ANNE

I served for a year, and when it ended I joined the convent. It's what I always wanted.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Then why the pageant?

SISTER ANNE

That was my mother's idea, not mine.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What type of history do you teach?

SISTER ANNE

World history. We're up to the French Revolution.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Good old Nappy. I remember him. He was the short guy who always had his hand in his shirt. Well, it's been good to meet everyone.

(to Mama)

I must say today was eventful. I have some things to do so I'll be going. I look forward to working with you all.

He leaves. Mama turns to Sister Angela.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Three days.

SISTER ANGELA

Three days for what?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Nothing. You may all be excused.

The crowd disperses.

CUT TO:

SCENE EIGHT

INT. ST. GREG'S CHURCH. AFTERNOON

Father Walker sits praying before the cross. He looks up.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

God, I need your help here. I have just been handed a nightmare. I don't know if I can do this. Everyone I need hates me, and if they don't, they don't understand why I'm here. Was this a mistake?

Mama walks in and listens.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Why was I given this broken house? Do I have the strength to handle it? I'm not prepared for this. I'm used to St. Michael's. Everything ran fine. I don't want to fail my first time around. Please grant me the strength to work with them and you. I have so much to give. I just want them to give me a fighting chance. Amen.

He turns and sees Mama waiting.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes, Mama. What is it?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

It's starting to rain. We need the buckets.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'm coming.

He joins her and they walk away.

CUT TO:

SCENE NINE

INT. ST. GREG'S DINING ROOM. NIGHT

Father Walker and Mama are quietly eating. You could hear a pin drop. It's mac and cheese.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

This is good. Thank you.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You're welcome. Tomorrow it's you. Can you cook?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Leonard showed me how to make meat loaf. Do we have ground beef?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

There's some frozen in the freezer. I'll put it down.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Do you hate me that much?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I don't hate you.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You don't like me?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You don't fit in.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Tell me about Father Willard. Was he like you?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

No, like you. He came here when the area wasn't that bad. He really tried. But the place finally got to him. It was just too much. He had a breakdown. One day he was here and the next day he left. We've been without a priest ever since.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What did you do?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Nothing. Angela and I tried to keep the school going. That's all we could do. The church went to pop.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Shame. It's so beautiful. We'll get it going again. How was attendance before Willard left?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Not good. He didn't know how to reach the people.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Sounds like Leonard. I'll change that.

He stands and takes the dishes.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'll do the dishes. You cooked. I can at least do that.

He leaves the table.

CUT TO:

SCENE TEN

INT. FATHER WALKER'S BEDROOM. NIGHT. -- LATER

Father Walker is getting ready for bed. He picks up one of the albums and looks at the cover for the first time since his arrival. He concentrates on her eyes and wonders.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Now that's interesting. If I didn't know any better I'd swear they were the same woman. Nah,

(puts down album)

Lane would never turn into Mama. She's much too beautiful.

He starts to get into bed when he sees the saxophone and picks it up.

CUT TO:

SCENE ELEVEN

INT. MAMA'S BEDROOM. NIGHT. -- MOMENTS LATER

She is ready to get into bed when she hears the sax playing. She is confused.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

What the?

She listens and smiles.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Not bad. Not bad at all. I could have used him years ago. He reminds me of Billie's piano man.

She gets into bed and turns off the light and continues listening.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. CLASSROOM. MORNING

Sister Anne stands in front of her classroom.

SISTER ANNE

The revolution at this point became very ugly. With the invention of the guillotine life became dangerous for everyone.

A young Afro-American male student named WALLACE READ sits up.

WALLACE READ

That's when the heads started rolling.

SISTER ANNE

Yes, Mr. Read.

WALLACE READ

Just like a bowling alley.

SISTER ANNE

That's an interesting analogy.

WALLACE READ

A what?

SISTER ANNE

See me after class.

The bell rings and the students exit. Wallace walks up to her. He is checking her out.

WALLACE READ

Yes, Sister?

SISTER ANNE

I'm concerned about you. You're a smart boy. I can tell by your observations.

WALLACE READ

So, what's the problem?

SISTER ANNE

You're not trying.

WALLACE READ

Why should you care? None of the other teachers do. They just pass us because of our age. So will you.

SISTER ANNE

But that won't prepare you for your future. It's a hard world out there. An education is your way out.

WALLACE READ

So I can make less money than the local pimp? That's my world, teach. I don't know where you came from but here an education doesn't mean shit. It's all one BIG joke. Why should I even care?

SISTER ANNE

Because you're smarter than that. I can see it. Let me help you.

WALLACE READ

With history? Give me a break.

SISTER ANNE

Please, let me try. I want to help.

WALLACE READ

Okay, Sis. I'll play. Anything else?

SISTER ANNE

No, you may go now.

He leaves and she grabs her books.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. ST. GREG'S RECTORY OFFICE. MORNING.

Father Walker is in his workout clothes and doing his exercises when Mama enters.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Isn't it a little late to be in your pajamas?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

They're not my pajamas. I'm doing my exercises.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You do Kung Fu too? What are you, Jackie Chan?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I do it for the discipline only.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You can't fight.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

This is more than fighting. Is there a gym in the area?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I think I saw one a few miles away. They're in the phone book.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'll give them a call.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Do you need me anymore?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

We have to discuss my outside schedule, the usual.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Like what?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Baptisms, well-care visits, and so on. Are there any?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Not yet. No one knows you're here. Give it time.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

They will Sunday at mass.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

If anyone will show up. They never did with Willard.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

They will with me.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

What are your plans for today?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(getting back into position)

I plan to finish my exercises and take a long walk around the neighborhood. I intend to meet as many of the business locals I can.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

And then what?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Introduce myself and invite them to church on Sunday. This I have to do alone.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Your feet.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Where will you be?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I have some business with Angela. We still run the school together, at least for the moment.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And what does that mean?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You're here. Enjoy your walk.

She leaves and he shakes her head.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I have to do something with her attitude.

He goes back to his exercises.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

EXT. OUTSIDE THE FAMILY SHELTER. AFTERNOON. -- LATER

Mary is outside checking some flowers when Father Walker comes by. She looks up and smiles.

MARY ROSSI

Hello.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Hello, Miss Rossi. Working on flowers?

MARY ROSSI

I try to bring some beauty to the building. Is it working?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I think so.

MARY ROSSI

And why are you here?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I went for a long walk. I decided to introduce myself to the neighborhood. I thought maybe if I did it myself I would have more success.

MARY ROSSI

And did you?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Not much. They all politely nod and walk away. I don't think I'm liked.

MARY ROSSI

And Mama?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

She's been quiet. I think she hates me.

MARY ROSSI

Give her time. She'll come over. Do you know anything about Astrology and Scorpios?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'm a priest. What do you think? Why don't you tell me?

MARY ROSSI

Scorpios are very difficult people to bring over. They either love you or hate you. But, once they love you, God forbid anyone who hurts you. They would die for you.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And what does this have to do with Mama?

MARY ROSSI

She's a Scorpio?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And what are you?

MARY ROSSI

Aquarius. I love everybody.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Well, I'll be on my way. I still have the rest of the area to canvass. And then I want to see a gym. I do martial arts.

MARY ROSSI

You mean Master Lee?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes, that's him.

MARY ROSSI

Tell you what? Give me a minute and I'll go with you. Maybe with me the locals will be more willing to give you a chance? Besides, I haven't seen Lee in awhile. I'll be back.

She goes inside while he waits.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

At least she likes me.

She comes out. He takes her arm and they start walking.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

So, tell me about Mary Rossi?

MARY ROSSI

After you tell me about John Walker.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Fair enough. Where do I begin?

MARY ROSSI

With Lionel?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Taylor was my sergeant in Nam.

MARY ROSSI

So I've heard. He called me and told me ALL about you.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

He always did have a big mouth. What did he say?

MARY ROSSI

Not much. But he did mention the red-light district.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

For the record, WE went there together. It wasn't just me.

MARY ROSSI

He did say that. What else should I know about you?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I play saxophone.

MARY ROSSI

Any good?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Damn good.

MARY ROSSI

I know. Mama called me and told me so. She heard you last night.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Is there anything you don't know?

MARY ROSSI

Why you became a priest?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I wanted to help people. I still do. It's just that no one around here needs my help.

MARY ROSSI

Yes, they do. They're just too proud to admit it. I love these people. They're my family. That's why I do my best to help them.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Enough of me. Tell me about Mary Rossi.

MARY ROSSI

Not much to say. I'm from Boston. I have four older brothers.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

That's why you know how to take care of yourself.

MARY ROSSI

I didn't know I was a girl until I was twelve. My brothers and I were always getting into trouble.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And how did you turn into a lady?

MARY ROSSI

Who says I am? Underneath this feminine appearance lies a true tomboy.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Why social work?

MARY ROSSI

I wanted to help people too. My parents wanted me to get married like my brothers. They wanted grandchildren.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Just like mine. They weren't for this priest thing. But, do go on.

MARY ROSSI

I told them six were enough. My brothers are still populating Boston. They didn't need mine. I wanted to take care of other people. They were my children.

She stops.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Why have we stopped?

MARY ROSSI

We're here. Master Lee is on the second floor. It's not much. But he's just starting out.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Then let's go. Miss Rossi.

MARY ROSSI

Please, call me Mary.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Only if you call me John.

MARY ROSSI

Let's go, John. You have a Master to meet.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. ST. GREG'S DINING ROOM. NIGHT

Father Walker and Mama are eating a quiet meal. It is meat loaf.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Not bad.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Leonard taught me. I added the extra spices.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Too much. Salt and pepper are all you need.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I see I'll have to work on you. Maybe it's the Vietnam in me. I always liked how the food smelled.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I won't touch anything I can't identify. They ate household pets.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Just when they were hungry.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Which happened a lot.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Agent Orange made sure of that. I have nightmares of that stuff affecting me. It's made plenty of people very sick. Nam was a nightmare. I did things I'm very ashamed of.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You're not the only one. I did too.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You, the doting grandmother?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I wasn't always doting.

She rolls up her sleeves to show the faded needle marks. Father Walker is surprised.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

When?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

When I was young and stupid. I didn't stop till my best friend died. Around that time my own daughter died of an overdose. She left me Lionel to raise. If it weren't for a very special person, who held my hand, I would not have made it through withdrawal in one piece. She was a wonderful woman.

She rolls down her sleeves.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

We both had nightmares. Lionel was the reason I went on.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And that's why you were so strict with him. You didn't want him to turn into your former self.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Exactly.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

For what it's worth, he did understand. He loved you very much and couldn't wait for your letters.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

And I couldn't wait for his. It meant he was still alive. He was all I had.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(smiling)

We're talking. There's hope for us yet. And what did you do before you changed?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I led a life I'd like to forget, except for one thing.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What's that?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I'll tell you later. I'll get the dishes.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And I'll do the garbage.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I always do that.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

As long as I'm here, I will do the garbage. I'm the man of the house.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You're not my husband.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'm still the man of the house. The day you grow a penis, it will be you.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Father! What language!

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Get used to it. I was in the army. I have been known to say worse. And on occasion, you may hear it.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

That's one thing I'm going to cure you of, real fast. Starting with BIG GUY!

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(smiling)

Don't count on it. I'll get dessert.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You made that too?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Last time I checked, I don't know how to make ice cream. I'll be back.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

EXT. GARBAGE BIN. NIGHT. -- CONTINUOUS

Sister Anne opens the door from the convent and comes out with a bag of garbage. A figure stands in the dark waiting. She does not see or hear him. He comes out of the shadows holding a knife. She turns and freezes. It is Wallace. She drops the garbage.

SISTER ANNE

Wallace?

WALLACE READ

Hello, Sister.

SISTER ANNE

What are you doing with that knife?

WALLACE READ

(corners her)

Making sure you'll behave and do what I say.

He puts the knife to her throat.

SISTER ANNE

What do you want?

WALLACE READ

I thought we might have a little fun. You've taken such an interest in me. I thought I'd return the favor. Now, just be quiet and no one will get killed.

SISTER ANNE

Wallace, you don't want to do this. Think of your future.

WALLACE READ

I'd rather think of now. Now shut up and let's get this party started.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

EXT. GARBAGE BIN. NIGHT. -- LATER

Father Walker comes out with the garbage. He sees the other bag on the ground and starts to pick it up when he sees a hand. He walks over and finds Sister Anne. She is badly beaten up and her clothes are in disarray. He can tell what has happened. He reaches out for her.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Sister Anne? Say something.

She wakes up and starts fighting him. He holds her closer to calm her.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Sister, it's me, Father Walker. You're safe.

She starts crying and he holds her.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You're safe now.

(looks at her)

I'll be right back. I'm going for help.

He gets up and calls upstairs.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Mama, call 911! We need an ambulance.

He comes back down, holds her and gently rocks her.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You're safe. No one will ever hurt you again. Not if I have anything to do with it.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

INT. HOSPITAL ER. NIGHT. -- LATER

Mama, Father Walker and Sister Angela are waiting. The doctors are with Sister Anne.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Don't worry, Sister. She'll be fine. The doctors will take good care of her. Why did this happen?

SISTER ANGELA

It was her turn to take out the garbage.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(under his breath)

Somebody knew your schedule.

(to Sister Angela)

How did he get in?

SISTER ANGELA

We have no fence.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And why not?

SISTER ANGELA

Bernard won't pay for it. We asked for it so many times, we gave up. That's why it wasn't on your list.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Welcome to St. Greg's.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Mama, if you value your life, you won't say that ever again.

SISTER ANGELA

All we needed was a fence.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And you'll get it. We may not have the money to fix the roof or the boiler but you WILL get a fence.

Det. Taylor runs in and stops them. He goes over.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Is it true?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Yes, Lionel. Some animal hurt that beautiful child. When will it end?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Soon, very soon. This is one case that will NOT grow cold. Has she said who it was?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

She's just rambling.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

She's still in shock.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Tell me what happened?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

She took out the garbage.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

And?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

He was there. I found her when I took ours out.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I would have found her but Father insisted on doing it. Oh, why didn't we go out earlier? This wouldn't have happened. I always do it.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

If you went out earlier, you would be dead. No one wants an old woman.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Lionel!

FATHER JOHN WALKER

He's right. We could say all the "if's" in the world. That can't turn back time.

SISTER ANGELA

All we needed was a fence.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

A fence wouldn't change anything. A man with those intentions would break it. Frankly, I'm surprised it hasn't happened sooner.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

A fence would make him think twice.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Did the doctors say anything?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

We haven't seen any. They're still with her.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

I hope they hurry up. I have to question her. The sooner the better.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You won't get any answers.

The DOCTOR comes out and approaches them. The four look up.

DOCTOR

Are you Sister Angela?

SISTER ANGELA

Yes.

DOCTOR

Could you come with me? I know your order has provisions for this. Admitting needs you.

SISTER ANGELA

Of course. May I see her?

DOCTOR

We're still with her.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

What about me? I'm Det. Taylor from the Seattle police department. I need to question her.

DOCTOR

Not without the rape counselor present. We have to think of her first. As soon as she gets here, we'll call you.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What about me?

DOCTOR

And you are?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Father John Walker. I found her. Surely you have no objections to me?

DOCTOR

Okay, but don't excite her.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

I'll go too.

DOCTOR

As long as you don't ask her questions.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

What will you do with her?

DOCTOR

We're keeping her here tonight. That's what Sister Angela is taking care of right now.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

May I see her?

The doctor looks back and sees the nurses exit.

DOCTOR

Just for a few minutes.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Before we go, I have a question?

DOCTOR

Yes?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

You did the rape kit?

DOCTOR

Yes, but we didn't find much. He used a condom. We did get some skin samples from under her nails. She fought. I wouldn't be surprised if your man's face is scarred. Now go, and make it quick. We have to admit her.

The doctor, Det. Lionel and Father Walker walk into a room.

CUT TO:

SCENE EIGHT

INT. EXAMINATION ROOM. NIGHT. -- CONTINUOUS

Sister Anne is resting as comfortable as possible when Father Walker and Det. Taylor enter. Father Walker goes to her left as Det. Taylor goes to her right. Father Walker takes her hand and she turns to him. He smiles.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Hi. How you doing?

SISTER ANNE

Not well. Why did this happen? All I did was take out the garbage.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I don't know but I have a theory. We just have to move on from here. Have the doctors made you feel better?

SISTER ANNE

A little.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(both hands taking her one)

Sister, I need to ask you a favor. You know Det. Taylor?

SISTER ANNE

Mama's grandson.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

He's a detective and he wants to help find the person who did this? I want you, to the best of your ability, to answer his questions.

SISTER ANNE

Now?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Later. We're still waiting for someone else to come help you first. Will you help him, help you?

She looks at Det. Taylor.

SISTER ANNE

Yes.

The doctor comes in.

DOCTOR

The counselor is here.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow. Get some rest.

He kisses her forehead and quietly leaves.

CUT TO:

SCENE NINE

EXT. HOSPITAL ER. NIGHT. -- MOMENTS LATER

Father Walker, Mama and Sister Angela are waiting quietly when Det. Taylor comes back. They stand.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Well, did she say anything?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

I'd like to speak to Father Walker alone, please. It's official.

Father Walker and Det. Taylor leave the two women.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

So?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

I have been in this business ever since I came back from my tours and its one thing I know. I can tell when people are lying. And she is lying.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What do you mean?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

I asked her if she recognized the man and she said NO. She did and for some reason, she is protecting him. If that were a battered wife I would understand. But a nun? I know better. I need your help.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

How can I help?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Talk to her. Convince her to tell the truth.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

We've just met. Why should she trust me?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

You're a priest.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'll do what I can but I can't promise you anything. Tell me something first. What will you do when you find him?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Beat him from an inch of his life.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Revenge is not the answer.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Don't give me that "turn the other cheek" crap.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'm not doing that. I'm just as angry as you are. All I'm saying is let the law handle it. Find the guy and let the system do it.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

The system? He'll be out in two years. Haven't you heard? The system works for the criminal, not the victim. I know it. I see it every day.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You've been a cop too long.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

And you've been a civilian too long. The law does not work in OUR favor. That animal will get out before you know it.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And then you'll take care of it.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Yes.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Taylor, this isn't Nam. He isn't Charlie. Whatever you do will come to haunt you. Don't sacrifice your career for this one thing.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

You HAVE become a priest? The old Walker would understand. He would have done the same thing.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And landed in the BRIG.

(takes his arm)

Taylor, you have worked very long and hard to get where you are now. Don't blow it. I know you love your neighbors. Mary was right. You are a pussycat.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

(moving away)

And you're a pain-in-the-ass. That hasn't changed. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go back to the station.

He leaves. Father Walker turns to Mama and Sister Angela. He walks towards them.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You know I'm right. That's what laws are for.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

He won't have to kill him. I will. And I don't CARE if it comes to haunt me.

Mama walks away. Father Walker turns to Sister Angela and sits with her.

SISTER ANGELA

All we needed was a fence.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. SCHOOL GYM. MORNING.

A group of nuns and female teachers are waiting. Some are holding rather strange things. Before them are mats on the ground. Father Walker, Mary and a very large Afro-American man stands. He is MASTER LEE from the gym. Master Lee and Father Walker are in workout clothes. Father Walker addresses the crowd.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Good morning and thank you for coming. I have asked you here for a small demonstration. Master Lee and I are in special clothes because we both are involved in martial arts and will do doing the demonstrations. Master Lee holds many titles, along with being a wrestling champion. He's one man you wouldn't want to mess with. Miss Rossi will be assisting us. And now, Master Lee.

MASTER LEE

Good morning. I have been informed yesterday there was an unfortunate incident. I have come to rectify the situation. Sister Angela has graciously given me a box of weapons taken from your students during the last year, and you have brought some of your own. Father, could you please give me the box?

He does, opens it and starts pulling out weapons. He pulls out tasers, mace, a baseball bat, a knife and a baton. A few nuns show their weapons. They are an eggbeater, a wooden dough roller and one comes up with a fire extinguisher. Master Lee pulls out the last item, some nunchucks. This is all done seriously when Father Walker starts laughing under his breath.

MASTER LEE

What is so funny?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Nuns with nunchucks? Get it?

No one laughs.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It's amazing what you pull out of a boy's locker.

SISTER ANGELA

They came from a girl's locker.

Father Walker straightens up. Master Lee puts the box down.

MASTER LEE

What we have seen here is a multitude of weapons, which on their own could defeat an army. Though what you would do with an eggbeater I don't know.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(Under his breath)

Make a mean soufflé?

Mary shoots him a dirty look.

MASTER LEE

I have come here to help all of you better defend yourself from any further attacks. Before I start, regarding these weapons, ANYTHING can be a weapon. You just have to be inventive. If you do not have a weapon available, I will show you how to defend yourself. Father and Mary will help me. Father, would you come to me please?

He does.

MASTER LEE

I want to show you the two most important weapons ever made.

He puts up two fingers.

MASTER LEE

This is not a peace sign.

He puts the fingers to Father Walker's eyes.

MASTER LEE

Simply insert them into the eyes and run. Another vulnerable place is the groin area. Take your hand.

He moves his to Father Walker's private area.

MASTER LEE

And grab as hard as you can. We won't do it now. I'm sure Father wouldn't care for it. Next, I will show you certain moves. This is where Mary comes in. Mary will be our volunteer victim. Father, please go behind her.

He does.

MASTER LEE

Most women are attacked from the back. You may be going to your car or even trying to get your house keys from your purse. This is how you defend yourself. Father, come behind Mary and grab her neck.

He does.

MASTER LEE

Notice, we have given her room to maneuver. This is an ideal situation. Life is rarely ideal but it does happen. Mary will drop her shoulder, leaving him off balance, causing him to fall. This is where she and you will run as fast as you can.

(to John and Mary)

You can demonstrate it now. And Mary, don't run yet.

They do. Father Walker is on the ground.

MASTER LEE

This is why you run. Don't stand there and gloat. This isn't Zena. You don't have time to have a conversation with your attacker. I'll show you why.

(to Father Walker)

Father?

Father Walker grabs Mary's ankle.

MASTER LEE

All he has to do is pull and she's on the ground and it's finished. He's won. I would like a volunteer from the crowd now. Don't be afraid. You won't be hurt.

SISTER ANGELA

What about Father?

Father Walker gets up.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I have learned how to fall. I'll be fine. Is there a volunteer?

The crowd looks around and Sister Anne finally comes out. Father Walker looks at Master Lee and shakes his head NO. He walks up to her.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I don't think so, Sister. Not today.

SISTER ANNE

I was the one attacked.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I know. But I would rather use someone else for today.

(to crowd)

Anyone else?

Sister Angela steps up.

SISTER ANGELA

Will I do?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(relieved)

You'll do just fine.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. SCHOOL GYM. MORNING. -- LATER

The nuns have dispersed. Father Walker faces Master Lee and Mary.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(to Master Lee)

Thank you, Master Lee.

MASTER LEE

You're welcome. I was glad to be of service. It's a shame. You would think a nun would be safe.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

They're women first and that's all that matters. I'm just glad we have the volunteers.

MARY ROSSI

All except one.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

That was close.

MASTER LEE

I have to go back to the gym. When will you be starting?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

As soon as I arrange finances.

Master Lee walks away. Mary turns to Father Walker, who is rubbing his shoulder.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Thanks for your help. I hope you didn't get hurt.

MARY ROSSI

I had four brothers, remember? I'm part boy.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(looks her over)

Could have fooled me?

He continues rubbing his shoulder.

MARY ROSSI

You hurt yourself?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'll be fine. I'm just stiff. This was not my usual workout. I'll feel better after a hot shower. Thanks, Mary. God will remember this.

MARY ROSSI

You're welcome, John.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I have to go. There's an important phone call to make.

He walks away.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. ST. GREG'S RECTORY OFFICE. MORNING. -- CONTINUOUS

Father Walker picks up the phone and dials. Mama enters and tries not to seem like she's listening.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Father Bernard, please...Hello, Father. It's Father Walker again. Remember me? The young pain-in-the ass you sent to St. Greg's...I will take that tone with you. I'm calling about money again. This time it's a fence. I'm told it was requested many times and nothing happened. Now we really need it. We have had an incident...Unfortunate? One of your employees gets attacked and all you can say is it's unfortunate? We need that fence, now...Don't give me that. You have the money. You just won't give it to us...Don't bother. This time, I'll be the one hanging up.

He slams the phone down and looks at Mama.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It's a wonder we have insurance. Do yourself a favor, Mama. Don't ever get sick. You'll probably have to pay for it yourself. What time is it?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Eleven.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I have confession. Please hold my lunch till I get back.

He leaves the room as she looks up to talk to God.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

God, I know I've been tough on him. He deserves it. But this time, please let him win. His heart is in the right place. And we really DO need that fence.

She walks out.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. ST. GREG'S CHURCH. AFTERNOON

Father Walker is in his confessional box when another person enters. It is Sister Anne.

SISTER ANNE

Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What is your sin?

SISTER ANNE

I told a lie.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Was there a good reason for the lie?

SISTER ANNE

Yes, I wanted to preserve someone's life.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(realizing)

Sister Anne, is that you?

SISTER ANNE

Yes. How did you recognize me?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I think I know your voice by now. Is there anything you want to tell me?

SISTER ANNE

This was a mistake. I can't tell you if you know it's me. I just have nowhere else to turn.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Then please tell me. Is it about the attack? Did you know him?

SISTER ANNE

I can't tell you.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You have to tell someone. Go see Det. Taylor.

SISTER ANNE

I can't. It would destroy his life.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

He gave no thought about yours. You owe it to him and his next victim. Think of her. Why are you protecting him?

SISTER ANNE

I've said too much already.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I don't understand. This man hurt you.

(realizing)

Unless it wasn't a man? Was it a student?

SISTER ANNE

I've said too much.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It was a student. Sister, you have to tell the law. He can get help.

He hears the door open and slam.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Sister? Sister?

He opens his door and sees her run to the door and follows.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Sister Anne! Come back!

She runs out. The other people waiting stare at him in confusion.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. ST. GREG'S RECTORY OFFICE. NEXT MORNING.

Father Walker is working out when Mama comes running in.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Father, it's wonderful. They're installing a fence.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I told you there would be one.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

How did you get it?

A WORKMAN comes in.

WORKMAN

Father Walker?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes?

WORKMAN

I have the bill. Who signs for it?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Will you please excuse us, Mama?

She starts to walk out and turns by the door to listen. Father Walker does not see her.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'll sign for it.

WORKMAN

Who pays for it?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(pulling out check)

I will.

The workman takes the check and looks at it.

WORKMAN

It has your name on it?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It's my first check. I'll sign it over if you like.

WORKMAN

You're paying for the fence? What would your boss say?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

My boss doesn't care.

(signs it over)

This should cover it.

WORKMAN

I don't get it. You gave away your money for a fence?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

The ladies need protection. I made them a promise. I don't break my promises. Is that all?

WORKMAN

Guess so. Thanks for the work.

The workman walks past Mama and stops.

WORKMAN

That's one amazing guy you got there. Not many people would have done that. Consider yourself lucky.

He walks out. Father Walker walks over to the phone and dials. He pulls out a pamphlet from Master Lee's school.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Master Lee?...I'm glad I found you. Something financial has come up and I won't be joining right now. I was wondering will that introductory offer be on much longer?...I see. I guess I'll have to join at your regular rate at a later date...I don't know when yet. I have to find some more money first. I'll see you later. Again, thank you for helping with my little demonstration. The sisters appreciated it. Bye.

He hangs up and enters his room, leaving the pamphlet behind. Mama comes back in and picks it up.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

What have I done? God sent us an Angel and I treated him like dirt. God, please forgive me. I didn't know.

She picks up the phone and dials.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Master Lee, please...It's Lydia Lane. I'm Father Walker's secretary. We need to talk.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT FOUR

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. SCHOOL OFFICE. MORNING.

Father Walker enters a small office. Sister Angela is behind the counter. She looks up and is very surprised.

SISTER ANGELA

Father, what are you doing here?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I need your help.

SISTER ANGELA

What do you need?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Do you have a rouster of Sister Anne's students?

SISTER ANGELA

We can call one up.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Could you? Is there a room I can see it in privately?

SISTER ANGELA

I'll put it up on my computer. You'll have all the privacy you need.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Please.

She goes into her office and calls him. He enters and looks at the screen and leaves. He goes to the computer.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

We can eliminate the girls.

He does.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

That's much better. Let's just print this.

He does and closes the program and leaves.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Thank you, Sister.

He leaves and she is confused.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. ST. GREG'S RECTORY OFFICE. AFTERNOON

Father Walker is checking names on the list when Det. Taylor enters. He puts the list in his pocket and turns.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Hello, Walker?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It's Father Walker, Detective Taylor. What can I do for you?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

I came to ask if you have found out anything? Has she spoke to you?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

No.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Don't do this to me, Father. I can't have you lie to me too.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'm not lying.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

My gut says you are. You DO know something.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Your lab probably knows more than I do. You have the nail scrapings. Just think of the DNA.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

DNA is no good if we don't have a previous record.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It is when you catch him.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

We have to catch him first. You know something? I can tell. She told you.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

She didn't tell me anything.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

That you could tell me. Wait a minute? It was at confession. That's why you can't say it.

Father Walker hangs his head.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

I'm right! Tell me, Walker. Let's end this right now.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I can't. The confessional is sacred.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

This involves a felony. You have to tell me.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And I'm telling you I can't. I can't break the bond. If I tell you, it's worth nothing. I might as well loose my collar.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

So, Father, what can you do if you learn of a crime?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I try and convince them to go to the police. That's all I can do.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

And did you?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes, I did. I'm sorry, Detective, but I can't tell you anymore. I've said too much already.

He leaves the room. Det. Taylor picks up his phone and dials.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Gomez, it's me. I have a lead in the nun case. I want you to send some men to trail someone. Don't let him out of your sight. The name is Father John Walker.

He hangs up.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

We'll see how much you CAN'T tell me, Walker.

He walks out.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

EXT. BASKETBALL COURT. AFTERNOON. -- LATER

Some boys are shooting hoops. One is Wallace. Father Walker approaches the court and watches. They don't notice and continue shooting as Father Walker checks out their faces. Wallace turns to Father Walker for a moment and he notices marks on his cheeks.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(under his breath)

Bingo.

Wallace stops the game.

WALLACE READ

I'll be right back. I need to use the can.

Wallace walks into the bathroom. A THIRD Man watches Father Walker and Wallace. He pulls out his phone and calls, still hiding in the shadows. Father Walker follows Wallace into the bathroom.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. BOYS BATHROOM. AFTERNOON. -- CONTINUOUS

Father Walker approaches a urinal. The third man goes into a stall and closes the door. Wallace finishes and hits the sink to wash his hands as Father Walker follows and looks him over.

WALLACE READ

You the new priest?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes. I'm Father Walker. Are you a student?

WALLACE READ

School says I am. I have better things to do instead.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

How did you get those scratches?

WALLACE READ

My cat did it. He isn't declawed.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Cats can be dangerous.

WALLACE READ

If you'll excuse me, I have a game to go to. See you in church.

Wallace walks out and Father Walker follows. The third man comes out of the stall.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

EXT. BASKETBALL COURT. AFTERNOON. -- LATER

The game has ended and the players are going home. Father Walker still waits, tailed by the third man in the shadows. A fourth man quietly joins him and they exchange places. He is Det. Taylor in disguise. Father Walker approaches Wallace. Wallace sees him and turns.

WALLACE READ

Don't you have a church to run?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yeah.

WALLACE READ

Why are you following me? I didn't do anything wrong.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Tell me again how you got those scratches.

WALLACE READ

My cat. You really got a problem with those scratches.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(walking close to him)

You didn't get them from your cat.

WALLACE READ

Then where did I get them?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

From Sister Anne, your teacher, as you attacked her.

WALLACE READ

I don't do nuns. I'm just a teenage boy.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Who had a misguided erection. You think that makes you a man?

WALLACE READ

Look, Padre, lay off. I have been nice to you long enough. I got these scratches from my cat, not some nun.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(coming closer)

You're lying, Wallace.

Wallace pulls out a knife and puts it to Father Walker's throat.

WALLACE READ

This says I'm not. If you know what's good for you, you'll leave and keep your WHITE mouth shut.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And if I don't?

WALLACE READ

They just might find this knife in you.

Father Walker touches Wallace's cheek and put his fingers to the scratches and gently rubs down.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Five lines, pretty far apart. That was no cat.

WALLACE READ

You're dead, Father. Next time we meet, you're mine.

He closes the knife and walks away. Father Walker goes in the opposite direction. Det. Taylor steps out from the shadows.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Good boy, Walker. I knew you could do it.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

EXT. GARBAGE BIN. NIGHT. -- LATER

Sister Anne approaches the bins. She sees the fence and feels safe. It appears to be closed. Upon closer inspection the lock has been broken. She picks up a lid when she hears movement. She turns and sees Wallace standing with his knife out. He comes closer and she freezes. He speaks as he approaches.

WALLACE READ

Long time no see, Sister.

SISTER ANNE

How did you get in?

WALLACE READ

I used my key. I told you not to tell.

SISTER ANNE

I didn't say anything.

WALLACE READ

Then how did Papa Columbo find out? Here I thought we could become Romeo & Juliet and now he knows. Well, Julie, I'll have to kill you now.

SISTER ANNE

Wallace, please think about what you're doing.

WALLACE READ

I have. Good-bye, Sister.

Father Walker steps out from the shadows.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I wouldn't do that if I were you.

WALLACE READ

Was this planned?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(approaching)

She didn't know anything.

WALLACE READ

Then how?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

My favorite show WAS Columbo.

(to Sister Anne)

Anne, go call the police. I'll keep him here. He won't go away.

SISTER ANNE

He has a knife.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And I know something he doesn't. Remember the class? Now go.

WALLACE READ

That's right, Sister. This is between him

(plays with knife)

And me.

She runs past the two and up the stairs. Father Walker walks closer and puts out his hand.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Now, give me the knife. Don't make this any worse than it already is.

WALLACE READ

(playing with knife)

You want it. Come get it.

Wallace lunges and a fight breaks out. At first Father Walker has the lead with his knowledge of self-defense. Until, Wallace gets a large cut into Walker's upper arm. The fight continues as Anne and Mama looks out. Wallace finally gains the edge and has Father Walker against the wall. As he prepares to lunge, a giant trash can lid hits him on the head and he collapses. Father Walker is in shock as he first sees Sister Anne holding the lid.

SISTER ANNE

Master Lee said anything could be a weapon. It just hit me.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(shaking)

Yes, he did. You saved my life.

SISTER ANNE

You saved mine.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You did. I made a fatal mistake. I lost my concentration when I was hurt. By all rights I should be dead. Your quick thinking saved me.

SISTER ANNE

We saved each other.

(looks at his arm)

You're bleeding.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(looks at arm)

I've had worse in Nam.

She comes closer and he hugs her with his remaining arm as a car siren approaches and breaks the moment. Det. Taylor comes out. Father Walker is miffed.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You're late.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

For what?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Shouldn't you cuff him before he gets up?

He does.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Late for what, Walker?

Father Walker pulls away from Sister Anne.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You had me tailed.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Who told you?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You did. Or have you forgotten our nature walks in Nam? Thanks to you, most of us came back alive. I've done your job. Are you satisfied?

He looks at his bloody arm as the ambulance arrives. He then looks at Det. Taylor.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Well, you've got your wish. I'm going. It was a mistake coming here. None of you wanted me. I know a lost cause when I see it.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Look, Walker---

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Father Walker! Why can't you say that? I'm going to the hospital before I bleed to death. And then I'm gone.

He goes to the ambulance as Det. Lionel turns to a shocked Anne.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Sister, do you need medical attention?

SISTER ANNE

No, I'm fine.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I'll take care of her. You take care of

(to Wallace)

Him.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Sister, this time you'll have to press charges. I'm no priest.

SISTER ANNE

I will.

Det. Taylor picks up Wallace and walks him into the car as the ambulance drives off. Sister Anne turns to Mama.

SISTER ANNE

Lydia, you heard him. We can't let him go. You have to stop him.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I can't. His mind is made up. I don't blame him. Nobody gave him a chance. We all were too quick to judge.

SISTER ANNE

Do something. We can't loose him.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

(putting arm around Anne)

I will. That man is staying put. Come on. I'll make you some tea.

Sister Anne and Mama go inside.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT FIVE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. POLICE DEPARTMENT. NEXT MORNING.

Mama runs into Det. Taylor's office as he has another donut in his mouth. He is startled.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

I have to stop getting caught.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You have to stop eating donuts.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Why are you here?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You have to stop him. We can't let him go. Father is the best thing to happen to us.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Don't you think I know that? There's nothing I can do. He's a grown man who has made up his mind. Frankly, I don't blame him. We were terrible to him.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

We can change things. I like him.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

I like him too. I liked him in Nam. It was his politics I hated. You could always count on him to follow his ideals; even when they were ill placed. He knew who it was. That's why I tailed him.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You did it on purpose! What if he got killed?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Wouldn't happen. Someone was always with him.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

What about last night?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

You've made your point, Grandma. I was wrong. We both were. We saw what we wanted to see.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

He has given so much. He paid for the fence.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Which Mr. Read broke. A lot of good that did.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

And he saved Anne's life, even at the expense of his.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Sounds like a certain Scorpio I know.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

What can we do?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

I don't know.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

What if we start a petition? He'll listen then.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

No go. The Walker I know wouldn't let a few names on paper change his mind.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Not if there were a lot of names.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

You think it will work?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

We have to try. You get the station. I'll get the school. I'll go see Mary. She can get the rest of the neighborhood.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Okay. We'll do it your way. I promise you it won't work. I know him.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

It will with one more very special ingredient. I have to go. Father will be expecting lunch. You, get started.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Yes, Grandma.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

We're going to keep that boy if it's the last thing we do.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

If you would have told me I would be doing this years ago, I would have called you crazy. I couldn't wait to get rid of him. Now, I'm fighting to keep him.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Got to go. You, get started.

She runs out. Det. Taylor looks at his half-eaten donut.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

I'm still not giving you guys up.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. FATHER WALKER'S BEDROOM. MORNING. -- LATER

Father Walker is packing with one arm in a sling. Mama enters cautiously.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

What are you doing?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Packing.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Where are you going?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Far away from here. It was a mistake coming here. I don't belong.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Where will you go?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Back to Bernard, if he'll have me. Maybe he can find me a safer apprenticeship. This was too much for me. You need someone older and more experienced.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

And black?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I wasn't going to say that. I make it a point to see people from the inside out. I'd like to believe you saw me the same way. I know it was my inexperience you reacted too.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

What about Sunday mass?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

My first and only mass.

(turns to Mama)

I will be there.

(to packing)

Instead of a sermon, they'll get my resignation. Is there anything you need me for?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I came to ask what you wanted for lunch.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Whatever you make will be fine.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Lunch will be late. I have an errand to run first.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

No rush. I'm not going anywhere, today.

He locks up his suitcase and turns.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Anything else?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

No. I'll be back in an hour.

She leaves as he puts the bag on the floor and sits on the bed.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You tried, Walker. Maybe the next place will be better.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. FAMILY SHELTER. MORNING. -- LATER

Mary is playing with some children when Mama enters. Mary sees her and smiles.

MARY ROSSI

Hello, Lydia.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Could I speak to you, alone?

MARY ROSSI

Of course.

(to children)

I'll be right back.

She walks over.

MARY ROSSI

What can I do for you?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

It's Father. He's leaving. We have to stop him.

MARY ROSSI

That's what Lionel said. What can we do?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

We can start a petition. He'll have to stay then.

MARY ROSSI

Why are YOU doing it? Is it from guilt?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I admit it. I messed up. We all give him a hard time because he didn't belong.

MARY ROSSI

I didn't.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You were the only one. Maybe if you spoke to him?

MARY ROSSI

No way. You started it. YOU finish it. From what I hear he has done everything he could to help. You even got a fence.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Which he paid for with his paycheck.

MARY ROSSI

And he brought in Master Lee for that class. And then there's saving Anne. It takes a lot to prove you wrong.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Don't rub it in. Help us keep him.

MARY ROSSI

And you think some names on a paper will stop him?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

It has too. We don't have much time. He intends to give his resignation instead of a sermon on Sunday.

MARY ROSSI

That's two days from now.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I know the math. Will you help?

MARY ROSSI

What do you want me to do?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Lionel is taking the station. I'm taking the school. Maybe you could canvass the neighborhood businesses? He has to listen then.

MARY ROSSI

And when will you present him with these petitions?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

During mass on Sunday. He has to listen with other people around. Will you help?

(smiling)

He is kind of cute. Don't think I haven't noticed you noticing?

MARY ROSSI

He's also a priest and I'm a good Catholic girl. But, I'll help you. And it has nothing to do with his looks. This area needs him.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Great! Have it ready by Sunday morning. There is no way he will refuse.

MARY ROSSI

I hope you're right.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. ST. GREG'S CHURCH. SUNDAY MORNING.

Father Walker is doing his first and last mass. It is only half filled. He is in traditional white dress. He walks up to the pulpit. Everyone is silent.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Good morning. In place of a sermon I will be---

Mary stands and raises her hand.

MARY ROSSI

Excuse me, Father? I have something to say.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(surprised)

Miss Rossi, it is not proper to interrupt mass.

MARY ROSSI

It's important.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

All right, but make it quick.

She turns to Mama and Det. Taylor. They join her in the aisle. Each has sheets of paper. Det. Taylor and Mama give theirs to Mary and she walks up to the pulpit.

MARY ROSSI

These are for you.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What is it?

MARY ROSSI

They're petitions asking you to stay.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You told us you were leaving. We don't want you to go.

Mary gives Father Walker the papers. He looks at them.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

We were wrong to give you trouble.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

We never gave you a chance.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You're the best thing gift that ever came to us.

MARY ROSSI

Thanks to you, the school is safer.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Our sisters are safer.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

And then there's that little matter of Sister Anne.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

John, please stay.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Mama, you called me John. You never did that before.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I have seen the error of my ways.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

We all have, Father Walker.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(looks at paper)

I don't know what to say. All these names. I don't even remember half these people.

Mama goes to the door and opens it. Master Lee leads in a crowd of people. Father Walker is overwhelmed. The church is now full.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

We've sweetened the pot.

Mama approaches the pulpit and hands him a card.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You now have a year's membership to Master Lee's gym.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Who paid for this?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

The same mysterious angel who paid for the fence.

Master Lee walks up.

MASTER LEE

From what I hear, you need a lot of work, starting with concentration. You're no Jackie Chan.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I don't know what to say.

Sister Anne steps out and faces him.

SISTER ANNE

My name is the first one on the list.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I can see that.

SISTER ANNE

Please stay. We need our spiritual leader.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I still have a lot to learn. I'll make plenty of mistakes.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Which we will help you with.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

And yell at you for. What's your decision, John?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(choking up)

I came here with a sermon you would never forget. Instead, it's one I'll never forget.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I know the perfect sermon. Just one word.

SISTER ANNE

"Yes."

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Do we get our sermon?

A tear runs down his cheek.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You'll get your sermon. The answer is YES.

(looks at paper)

I'm speechless. That's a first. Det. Taylor will tell you I always have something to say.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

You got that right. I could tell them stories.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Don't do that here. Well, since my sermon has been shot to---. Oops! Wrong word. I'll work on my language, Mama. Why don't you all get back to your seats and we'll conclude the service? I hope the Big Guy--

Mama rolls her eyes.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Will accept this one. It's very unconventional.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I know he will, John. And it's God, not the Big Guy. Well, you heard the man. Take a seat. We have to make this service legal.

They all sit down. Father Walker looks at them and smiles.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Now, where was I?

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. SISTER ANNE'S BEDROOM. AFTERNOON. -- LATER

Sister Anne is packing when Father Walker knocks on the door.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

May I come in?

SISTER ANNE

No need to ask. I'm only packing.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(entering)

Angela tells me you're leaving.

SISTER ANNE

I'm going someplace quieter.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And safer.

He comes closer to her.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Sister, I came to ask you a favor. The school needs you. Please don't leave.

SISTER ANNE

I can't stay.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I can't say I don't understand. Sister, I would like to make a confession.

SISTER ANNE

Haven't you got that backwards?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It's not a religious one. You see, when I was going to school, there was one subject I hated, history. I even told the teacher it was a waste of time. I'll never forget what he told me. He said history is important because it teaches us valuable lessons.

SISTER ANNE

That's true.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

He told me one very famous one. It seems Napoleon wanted to conquer Moscow. He sent his troops out in late spring. He didn't take account for winter. That winter was a bad one. He lost most of his men and Russia. Years later, another man tried it. He sent in his troops around the same time. Most of them died.

SISTER ANNE

Adolph Hitler.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

If Hitler had studied history he would have Russia. Europe's history would have been very different. More innocent people would have died.

SISTER ANNE

Does this story have a point?

He goes to her and takes her hands.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

If you leave, who is going to stop these children, and they still are children, from making the same mistakes everyone else does. They won't learn anything. You're the only teacher who gives a damn. The other teachers are too old and scared. They have forgotten how to teach. You need to show them how.

(removes his hands)

I don't have jurisdiction over school affairs. Angela does. I can only ask you to listen to your heart.

(walks to door)

I'll tell Angela to get a temporary replacement.

SISTER ANNE

You won't have to. I'll be there tomorrow morning.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

May I have the honor of escorting you?

SISTER ANNE

(turns and smiles)

I would be honored.

He smiles and leaves.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY. MONDAY MORNING

Father Walker and Sister Anne are walking down the hall.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Are you ready for this?

SISTER ANNE

Yes, I am.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'm glad you changed your mind.

SISTER ANNE

I decided to give it a try, a little while longer.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You won't regret it.

They stop by a door. The noise of students is heard.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I can walk you in.

SISTER ANNE

I need to do this myself.

She opens the door and walks in. Father Walker stands by the door and looks in. She stands in front of the class.

SISTER ANNE

Go to your seats. We're about to begin. Before we start, I have good news and bad news for you. The good news is I'm back. The bad news is I'm back. Now open your books to chapter five. Today we will learn about the ill-fated Russian campaign of Napoleon.

He smiles and turns. He is about to walk when Mama approaches him.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Come to see Anne off?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

No, I came for you.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Is there anything you need?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Yes, you. I was sitting at my desk, filling in your schedule, and drinking my usual cup of tea, and then it hit me. I didn't want to drink alone anymore. I wanted you to join me.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Why, Mama?

(kisses her cheek)

That's the best invitation I've had all day. I would love to join you. Let's go. The hot water awaits.

He puts his arm around her waist and they start walking and then stops.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Why have you stopped?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

There's something I have to get off my chest. Ever since I came here, I have had this nagging feeling I've seen you before.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

(worried)

You have?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

At first I thought you were Lydia Lane. But I changed my mind. Why would someone leave show business for this?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

(relieved)

Haven't a clue?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

See, it doesn't make sense. It wasn't until I was walking Anne down this hall that it hit me. I know where.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You do?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You remind me of a teacher I had. Her name was Tess.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Tess? I knew a Tess, once.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'll never forget the last time I saw her. I told her I would never meet another one like her. She said I would. I don't know how but she knew about you. What was your Tess like?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

(starting to walk)

Not today. Maybe later. After I know you better. You know, there's something I totally forgot.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

With all hell breaking loose, we haven't heard one sermon. What will they be like?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'll knock you off your seats.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Should I be afraid?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(in Dracula voice)

Be afraid. Be very afraid.

They walk on and continue speaking. As they do, the volume decreases.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Oh, by the way, Bernard sent you a replacement check. It was in the mail today.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I lost my first one.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Oh, that's what happened.

FADE OUT:


End file.
